


overwhelmed

by Shera_and_the_dumbasses_of_power



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shera_and_the_dumbasses_of_power/pseuds/Shera_and_the_dumbasses_of_power
Summary: Preview:While Catra didn’t understand what was going through the other girl’s head, why she didn’t enjoy being Shadow Weaver’s favorite, she did know when it was best to stop pushing Adora. Her tone shifted to a lighter one again, hoping to get Adora to laugh. “The least you could do is acknowledge how great my Shadow Weaver impression was. I think with just a little more practice I could start tricking people into believing I’m her and doing whatever I say.”Adora’s responding chuckle was dry still but a little more genuine than the last. She lifted her arm slightly and peeled one eye open to look at Catra, some of the playfulness returning to her voice. “Now that’s something I’d pay to see.” Adora was too stubborn to admit it but she was grateful that Catra was there, even if she was a pain in the ass sometimes. She’d feel much worse if she were alone.





	overwhelmed

Adora had never seen the barracks so quiet. Most everyone was still at dinner after their long day of training but she couldn’t sit there in the mess hall a minute longer. Almost every night at dinner Adora was pulled away by Shadow Weaver to discuss her future with the Horde. Normally, the reminder that her maternal figure had such high hopes for her was a comfort for the soon to be force captain, but not today. So instead she left dinner before she could be approached, telling Lonnie to let Shadow Weaver know that she went to bed if her whereabouts were questioned. The Sorceress was less likely to interrupt her if she thought she was getting a good night’s rest for tomorrow’s training. She sat down at the edge of her bunk, leaning down to unlace her boots.

A gurgling, grumbling sound disrupted the silence around her and it was followed by a groan of annoyance, one she knew all too well. She didn’t even turn around when she spoke, knowing who it was without having to look. “You know; you wouldn’t be hungry if you hadn’t skipped out on dinner.” She kicked off the now unlaced boots, tucking them under the edge of the bunk before turning to face Catra, who was peeking out from around the corner. “Maybe then your stomach wouldn’t have given away your position while you try to sneak up on me.”

Catra didn’t dignify Adora’s quip with a response, instead rolling her eyes before rounding the bunk and plopping down on the bed next to the other girl. “Going to bed already? Lame.” Her words were light hearted as she bumped Adora’s shoulder with her own. Her infamous smirk played on her lips briefly before she noticed something off in Adora’s responding chuckle. It seemed hollow, not an ounce of her usual playfulness and banter. Her brows knit together in concern, one of the many emotions that Catra never let anyone see, present company aside. “Adora? What’s going on?”

“Hm? What? Oh, nothing. Just a little tired after training today.” She tried to give Catra a reassuring smile as she turned to sit cross legged on the bed, but the look wasn’t terribly convincing. It was obvious that her head was somewhere else. 

Catra narrowed her eyes, clearly skeptical about Adora’s excuse. “Training hardly ever wears you out. Today may have been long but it was a piece of cake.” She turned to match Adora’s new position so they were facing each other, their knees touching. “I saw you didn’t go in to your daily praise fest with Shadow Weaver tonight. What’s that about? Are you finally getting tired of hearing her say ‘Adora, I have such great things planned for you, my child’? I know I sure am.”

Adora’s half-hearted smile turned into a small scowl as she averted her gaze from Catra’s. Catra wouldn’t understand. The amount of pressure that Adora was feeling right now was beginning to become too much. Exams were coming up and she knew that everyone was going to be looking at her for a Force Captain position. Normally these kinds of things didn’t get to her but something about taking that step was nagging at her and she couldn’t put her finger on it. She began picking at the frayed edge of her blanket, trying to distract herself from the panic that she felt creeping in. She flopped back against the bed, throwing her arm across her eyes to block out the light, and hopefully give Catra the clue that she didn’t want to talk about it.

Catra realized that she hit the nail on the head, based on Adora’s reaction to the statement. While she didn’t understand what was going through the other girl’s head, why she didn’t enjoy being Shadow Weaver’s favorite, she did know when it was best to stop pushing Adora. Her tone shifted to a lighter one again, hoping to get Adora to laugh. “The least you could do is acknowledge how great my Shadow Weaver impression was. I think with just a little more practice I could start tricking people into believing I’m her and doing whatever I say.”

Adora’s responding chuckle was dry still but a little more genuine than the last. She lifted her arm slightly and peeled one eye open to look at Catra, some of the playfulness returning to her voice. “Now that’s something I’d pay to see.” Adora was too stubborn to admit it but she was grateful that Catra was there, even if she was a pain in the ass sometimes. She’d feel much worse if she were alone. 

Catra, now satisfied that she got Adora to lighten up, even if only slightly, laid down as well, slipping into her usual position in a ball at the foot of the bed. She stayed quiet, hoping that Adora would fall asleep soon and that a decent amount of rest would help her get over whatever it was she was feeling.

But sleep was the last thing that Adora could do. Her brain was running a million miles a minute. She laid still and quiet for only 10 minutes before she couldn’t handle it anymore. “Catra? Are you still awake?” She said quietly, her fingers crossed that she would answer her.

“Duh, Adora. I can practically hear the gears in your brain grinding from over here. There’s no sleeping over that.”

“Well, could you maybe, um, come up here then?” Those were the only words she could manage, unable to say aloud that she needed the comfort of Catra close to her, that it helped her to relax.  


Catra smiled knowingly to herself but didn’t say anything, not wanting to push Adora too much. They were both terrible at being vulnerable but they were making progress, at least with each other. So instead of a witty comment, Catra simply complied to the request, moving from the bottom of the bed to Adora’s side, laying to face her. Adora did the same, turning from her back to her side so she and Catra were face to face. The corner of Catra’s mouth pulled up into a small smile as she spoke quietly, “Hey, Adora.”

Adora returned the smile, her most genuine one of the evening. “Hey, Catra.”

“What’s going on in that big, dumb head of yours that’s got you so worked up? You know that you can tell me, right?” Her words may have been teasing but her tone was absolutely serious, her concern from earlier starting to seep back in. 

Adora sighed, her eyes shifty and uncertain before finally meeting Catra’s concerned gaze. “I’m just, overwhelmed, I guess. Overwhelmed is the only word I can think of.” And uttering those few words opened the flood gate. “All of these expectations and ‘high hopes’ are starting to get to me. I mean, what if I don’t do as well as everyone expects me too? What If I mess up somehow and fail the exams? What if I pass the exams but make a complete fool out of myself as Force Captain? What if I completely fail my first mission and people get hurt or, or even killed under my command? I don’t know if I could handle that! What if – gah! What are you doing?”

Adora’s rant was cut short by Catra reaching over and tugging the hair tie out of Adora’s hair, releasing her ponytail. “Shh, just trust me.” She slipped the hair tie around her wrist before threading her fingers gently into Adora’s hair, just behind her ear. “This always helps when I’m upset and you do it for me, so let me help you, okay?” With that she began softly playing with Adora’s hair, her fingers and nails gently tracing over her scalp and the side of her neck. Adora’s eyes, which were previously full of panic, fluttered closed with a sigh, and she could feel the tension ease from between her eyebrows and the sides of her neck. Catra could see the worry lines fade from Adora’s face and feel her relax under her gentle touch. “Any better?” She asked quietly.

“Yes, much, thank you.”

“Good, because now that you’re more clear headed, maybe you’ll understand me when I tell you how ridiculous you’re being.” 

Adora’s eyes snapped open, giving Catra an incredulous look. She knew she wouldn’t understand. “Hey! I – !”

“Ah ah. Hush. I’m not done, don’t get your stupid hair poof in a twist, okay? Close your eyes again and listen.” Adora huffed, grumbling under her breath but following Catra’s instruction. She tried to focus on the soothing touch to her hair as Catra continued what she was saying. “Shadow Weaver has been preparing you for this position since we were kids. You are great at strategizing, you are an amazing fighter, the entire team would follow you into any battle. There is no one else in the entire horde more ready for this than you are. Well, except maybe me, but that’s beside the point. The point is, that you’re going to make an incredible Force Captain, Adora. And you know how I am with authority but I might not totally hate you being in charge.” Her smile was full blown now, something that Catra didn’t do often. But this fond moment with Adora was bringing her guard down, something that she was trying harder and harder to be okay with. “Besides, everything will be perfect as long as we stick together, right? I’ll be right there with you through it.”

In that moment Adora’s chest felt so full. Full of appreciation for the girl in front of her and for all the encouragement that she’s giving her. She raised one of her hands and tangled it in Catra’s hair the same way that Catra’s was in hers, showing her appreciation through that small amount of affection. There was so much she wanted to say in return but all she could get out was, “You promise?”

Catra nuzzled into Adora’s touch, grateful for that small comfort and familiarity when the conversation was so far out of her comfort zone. “I promise. But it isn’t b – .”

“It isn’t because you like me. I know.” She smirked at the girl in front of her, so close their foreheads were almost touching, any semblance of panic gone thanks to Catra. “You know; I think I believe that less each time you say it.”


End file.
